king_harkinianfandomcom-20200215-history
Form Wars
The Form Wars (2014–2018) were a conflict in which "normals" got tired of various different "forms" of the "pure" versions. "It" was also a "war" on "quotation marks" on a "minor" "scale." Sides *"Pures" (people who are their normal personality developed in childhood or adolescence) *Character Forms **Personalties (alternate personalities and garbs of people) **Fusions (combinations of people) **Weegees (Weegified versions of people) *Form sympathizers (not forms, but pures who took the side of forms) Origins One day, Game Luigi decided to give Princess Daisy a cake, but Mama Luigi had already given seven cakes to her, and that made Game Luigi really angry. With financial and military assistance from King John Harkinian, he raised an army of "pures" and declared an all-out war on forms. Chuck Norris and Gaston were asked to join the battle. While Norris refused on such petty matters, Gaston opposed both sides and allied with Simon Templar, Duke Onkled, Blue Yoshi, and others in an insurgency against the Harkinian dynasty. Events As the war began, Game Luigi and his brother Game Mario hunted down and killed many of their counterparts, including Bronx Mario and Illegal Mario, and Fat Mario was captured and eaten for dinner by the Hylian royal family. The King also had Bizarro King imprisoned after capturing him by inviting him to the same meal. Gay Luigi and Stone Luigi, however, managed to escape the carnage and allied with Mama Luigi to launch counterattacks, although they were at an immediate disadvantage, as Brooklyn Mario, one of the most influential and powerful non-Weegee forms, had recently been murdered. When the war entered its second month, King Harkinian sent Link to Bikini Bottom to eliminate its forms, such as Spink (even though he traveled back in time to that year from 2016) and Guigi. When Harkeegee and Harkalleo heard news about Link's mission, they split into new forms, Harkamiicho and Harkaliichio, who proceeded to Bikini Bottom and were promptly killed by Cyber-Gwonam. The situation escalated in the early months of 2015; Wario, being clamed as a Mario clone, was arrested and executed, and Bowser killed Bowsa and Reswob before declaring his support for the pures. Around this time, Gaston began bombarding Hyrule with eggs and the people of Dinosaur World became aware of the struggle. Because they hated Mama Luigi for causing a famine in their land decades earlier, they joined the pures and proceeded to contribute absolutely nothing of value to the war effort. However, in late 2015, Fari, a form sympathizer, killed the King, weakening the pure armies. While Link took control of the army, The Saint and his lovable brother (Blue Yoshi) became the Kings of Hyrule, Fari made contact with Malleo, Weegee, and Fortran, and the group created Falle using the Fusion Machine. Falle was then dispatched to the Koopa Kingdom to keep Bowser occupied, while Mama Luigi appointed Weegee as a colonel. The form forces continued to suffer losses on every front until, in 2018, Falle's armies were finally cornered and annihilated by the Koopas and Falle himself committed suicide to avoid capture. Mama Luigi decided that the war was lost and gathered his remaining followers for a final attack on Eluryh. The attack failed, with Mama Luigi, Gay Luigi, and Stone Luigi all killed in action, but amidst the chaos, Simon Templar and his allies managed to defeat their enemies and fully seize the Hylian throne. Aftermath The war really changed YouTube Poop. Mama Luigi, King Harkinian, and Gay Luigi (all important poop characters) had died, and Link was questioned on whether or not he was a form, resulting in the Second Hylian Civil War, allowing all of its provinces to break free. A handful of forms had survived the war and were exiled to Truceland and others were sent to live in Hell instead of Truceland after the war ended, where they were led by Weegee. Hyrule and the Mushroom Kingdom had little time to recover but they failed, as the Poopocalypse began a year after the war had ended. Simon Templar remained the ruler of Hyrule until 2020, when an uprising replaced him with Link. Famous Soldiers Pures *Generals: King Harkinian and Link *Colonels: Game Luigi and Game Mario Forms *Generals: Gay Luigi and Mama Luigi and Chancellor Simon Templar *Colonel: Weegee Category:Wars Category:Events